Imaginário
by VitoriaClare
Summary: E foi aquela vez, a única em que o mundo real, venceu o imaginário. Ao menos, a única da qual eu já ouvi falar. - U.A.


**Discaimer:** Naruto não é meu. Se fosse, eu estaria rica, no Japão e dando uns amassos no Matsuyama Kenichi. *apanha*

**Sinopse:** E foi aquela vez, a única em que o mundo real, venceu o imaginário. Ao menos, a única da qual eu já ouvi falar.

* * *

Imaginário.

Imaginário: fictício, figurado, hipotético, ilusório, inexistente, irreal, quimérico, suposto e umbrático.

O imaginário supera o real.

Ilusório.

_"Acredito que eu vá ter dois filhos. Dois lindos meninos, que sendo assim, terão a cara do pai. Ah, eu me casarei vestida com um longo branco, ou talvez trajando um nude curto. – sorri – não importa. Desde que Sasuke esteja no altar me esperando."_

Ela o olhava atenta, discretamente e pelo canto do olho. Tinha medo que ele a pegasse o olhando e isso acabaria com tudo que planejara por tanto tempo, meticulosamente.

Ela o queria para si, para que o chamasse de seu – mesmo que já o tenha feito incontáveis vezes. – não importava. O Uchiha não se importava com ela, com os sentimentos dela ou com suas declarações. Qual era o problema dele, afinal? Seria gay?

Hãn? Gay?

- 'Que diabos eu estou pensando, afinal?' – A Haruno se perguntou, massageando as têmporas. Sasuke não era gay. Não poderia ser.

Ele só não gostava dela.

Então, qual era o problema com ela? Talvez ele não gostasse de seus cabelos róseos. Não, não era aquilo, certa vez quando estivera ela, ele e Naruto, ambos comentaram que os fios rosados eram deveras femininos. Ah, talvez fossem os seus olhos verdes. Mas Sasuke nunca havia reclamado deles, ela sabia que ele era um amante do azul, só que sempre fora indiferente quanto a seus brilhantes olhos esverdeados. Naruto parecia gostar deles, da combinação entre os fios rosados e o par de olhos esmeraldinos. Já Sasuke, parecia não se importar.

E ele não se importava.

- 'Aquele diabo de homem é gay?' – Ela pensou. Céus, de novo pensando nisso? Merda. Chamar Sasuke de gay era errado, quase um pecado. Afinal ela não poderia tê-lo para si se ele fosse. Na verdade, um homem gay e uma mulher hetero, não teriam um filho, não teriam um casamento e nem uma lua de mel. Eles são no máximo, amigos.

Não.

Não. Não. Não, não, não, não. Ela não poderia explicar a falta de atração de Sasuke por ela dessa forma. Qual era o problema nela, afinal?

Acabara saindo de seus devaneios quando o Uchiha fez menção de se levantar, mas para sua surpresa, ele não o fez. Sakura chegou a se perguntar qual fora o motivo da súbita mudança de opinião dele, mas acabou sendo envolvida pela visão de um Sasuke sem camisa.

- 'Quando foi que ele tirou a camisa?' – Se perguntou. – 'Droga, eu estou tão envolvida com esses pensamentos idiotas, que nem ao menos consegui acompanhar o que aconteceu aqui. ' – Acabou admitindo que estava muito avoada(?) com todos aqueles pensamentos. Errados. Claro.

Sasuke olhava sua camisa de forma angustiada, com dó, eu diria. Inferno. Aquele loiro idiota gostava mesmo de irritá-lo. Aquela era uma de suas camisas favoritas. Aquela era a camisa que Itachi usou um dia, estava em perfeito estado e as cores continuavam com seus tons fortes de azul e vermelho, já o branco, que era contido no leque em suas costas, juntamente ao vermelho, continuava alvo, mesmo que um dia ele tenha se tornado tão rubro quanto o vermelho que lhe acompanhava na combinação. Ah, não importava, nada importava. Na verdade, o que importava era que agora, ela estava borrada de mouse de chocolate.

Estavam no 'ambiente de trabalho', como Naruto gostava de chamar, afinal, aquela merda de faculdade parecia mais um escritório. E o loiro não se importava com aquilo, não se importava com nada, na verdade. Afinal, quem diabos leva um mouse de chocolate pra comer na sala de aula? Inferno. Naruto criava um contraste com aquela sala cinzenta e chata, aquele mouse não deveria estar lá, ele, era o contraste. Sasuke começou a imaginar que talvez a sala chata fosse melhor como estava. Sem mouse. Sem chocolate. Inferno.

- Ahh, Teme, a culpa foi sua por entrar na frente. – Naruto se defendeu. Acusou Sasuke, melhor dizendo.

- Idiota. Agora eu vou ter que ficar com a camisa suja. – Sasuke rugiu de raiva. Aquela não seria a primeira vez que Naruto fizera uma coisa daquela. E não seria a última.

- Calma, Teme. Eu tenho outra camiseta e te empresto, não precisa se irritar. Eu é que deveria estar bravo por ficar sem o meu mouse, 'tô certo. – o loiro choramingou. E logo retirou de sua mochila uma camisa de um tom alaranjado fortíssimo e alguns desenhos de redemoinhos amarelos, destacando a frente. A entregou para Sasuke, utilizando de seu melhor sorriso. Talvez para persuadir o moreno a não lhe arrancar as tripas, já que o mesmo o fuzilava com os olhos, naquele momento.

Sasuke aceitou a camisa que Naruto lhe estendia, pegou a contragosto, claro. Naruto não mudara nada, mesmo depois de tantos anos. Continuaria com aquele sorriso bobão mesmo depois de fazer algo tão... Surreal. O moreno Uchiha resolveu se afastar. Arrumaria alguma sacola plástica e colocaria a camisa lá, para que mais nada a atingisse. E logo, a guardaria em sua mochila e a mesma, em seu armário. Assim, ficaria à prova de Naruto.

- IDIOTA. – Sakura, que até àquela hora havia se mantido alheia ao assunto, aparecera de súbito e acertara Naruto com um de seus melhores socos. O loiro ficou desnorteado por alguns segundos, mas logo já estava a questionar o porquê de levar um soco de mãos tão 'delicadas'.

- Sakura-chan, por que me bateu? – Ele perguntou, ainda massageando o local a qual crescera um galo.

- BAKA. Aquela era a camisa do Itachi. – Sakura falou irritadíssima. Como Naruto, que era o melhor amigo de Sasuke, poderia fazer uma dita 'merda' daquela e ainda ficar daquele jeito? Tão... Impune.

- E você pensa que eu não sei? – O dono dos fios dourados perguntou, sério. Era como se naquele momento, houvesse nascido um novo Uzumaki Naruto e que tivesse tomado o lugar do comedor re Rámen de sempre. – Sasuke precisa achar o seu lugar ensolarado.

Fim do primeiro capitulo. :O

* * *

**N/A:** _E ai, povão? HAHA. _

_Voltei com mais uma fic de Naruto, SasuHina, claro. Por que é só o que eu sei escrever. '-'_

_Enfim, enfim, que acharam desse pseudo-prólogo?_

_ A Sakura espiando e tramando. Muhaha. _

_O Naruto tramando também. Muhaha.²_

_O Sasuke put* da vida com o loiro. Muhaha³_

_E a Hina não apareceu. D: Mas, promento uma entrada bem legal pra ela. (y)_

_Eu estava pensando nessa fanfic a MUIIITOOOO tempo, ela é o meu xodó *-* E espero de coração, que vocês gostem dela, por que eu sinceramente, ainda estou vibrando, mesmo depois de escrevê-la. _

_Reviews? '-'_


End file.
